A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a spoon, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an edible spoon for dissociating into consumable predetermined clumps in order to prevent dissociating into random granules that would make consumption more difficult.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for spoons have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach an edible spoon for dissociating into consumable predetermined clumps in order to prevent dissociating into random granules that would make consumption more difficult.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 195,498 to Gordon.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 195,498 issued, to Gordon on Jun. 25, 1963 in U.S. class D8 and subclass 1 teaches the ornamental design for an edible serving spoon.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 213,946 to Cooper et al.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 213,946 issued to Cooper et al. on Apr. 29, 1969 in U.S. class D1 and subclass 2 teaches the ornamental design for a snack food product or the like.
(3) Japanese Patent Application Publication Number JP61037056 (A) to Suzuko.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Number JP61037056 (A) published to Suzuko on Feb. 21, 1986 in international class A47G21 and subclass 04 teaches a tilted spoon manufactured by forming an edible material, such as wheat flour, in the form of a tea spoon. A drink, such as coffee, can be taken while eating the tea spoon.
(4) Patent Application Publication Number CN87202651 (U) to Laili.
Patent Application Publication Number CN87202651 (U) published to Laili on Jan. 13, 1988 in international class A47G21 and subclass 04 teaches a dual-purpose spoon used for taking meals and medicine, which is suitable for children to use in taking meals and medicine. The spoon is made by connecting a funnel at the back of an ordinary spoon, and the tail of the funnel is appropriately extended into a straw. The spoon can be used as an ordinary spoon in having meals. For the use in taking medicine, physic liquor can be held in the spoon part, and the straw is inserted into the mouth of the child to achieve the purpose of feeding medicine.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,993 to Lilly.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,993 issued to Lilly on Sep. 7, 1993 in U.S. class D1 and subclass 106 teaches the ornamental design for an edible spoon.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,218 to Welsh et al.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,218 issued to Welsh et al. on Sep. 14, 1993 in U.S. class D1 and subclass 106 teaches the ornamental design for an edible spoon.
(7) International Patent Application Publication Number WO 01/06900 A1 to Eliasen et al.
International Patent Application Publication Number WO 01/06900 A1 published to Eliasen et al. on Feb. 1, 2001 in international class A47G21 and subclass 18 teaches an edible straw, a dinner knife as a straw, a dinner fork as a straw, a dinner spoon as a straw, and a straw in all kinds of colors and shapes, made of bonbons, sugar, or other kinds of candy. The edible straw, the dinner knife as a straw, the dinner fork as a straw, the dinner spoon as a straw, and the straw have a hole in both ends making it possible to use it as cutlery and a straw, and at the same time is edible.
(8) French Patent Application Publication Number FR2797747 (A1) to Dubreuil.
French Patent Application Publication Number FR2797747 (A1) published to Dubreuil on Mar. 2, 2001 in international class A21D13 and subclass 08 teaches a spoon or spatula agitator composed of a long consumable body on which a widened agitating head is fastened. The edible materials including the head include a chocolate based material.
(9) United States Patent application Publication Number US 2007/0292566 A1 to DeGennaro.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2007/0292566 A1 published to DeGennaro on Dec. 20, 2007 in U.S. class 426 and subclass 104 teaches a lollipop with a conventional stem or handle, and an edible part in the shape of a spoon for administering liquid medications. The lollipop is used to administer liquid medications to children, developmentally challenged adults, or adults who dislike the taste of liquid medications. The lollipop spoons can be packaged for sale individually as a package or together with containers of liquid medications.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for spoons have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, an edible spoon for dissociating into consumable predetermined clumps in order to prevent dissociating into random granules that would make consumption more difficult.